Mario Kart Wii Wiki
Hello, and welcome to the Mario Kart Wii Wiki! This is a collaborative information community about one of the best selling video games out there, ! This sixth installment of the Mario Kart series introduces a wide array of new Characters, Karts, Tracks, Bikes, and MORE! Anyone can help with the business over here, if you're up for the rigorous task. As of , , we've made an outstanding edits on articles. This wiki's main purpose is its'' Mario Kart Wii'' pages, but it also has a page for every Mario game, console, character and powerup. Anyone can help by adding more pages, pictures, or editing already existing pages! We currently have five unique features, a Featured Article of the Week, a Random Mario Fact of the Week, a Poll of the Week, the Wikis Created by Users of the Mario Kart Wii Wiki feature, and User Reviews! Features User Reviews are reviews of video games that anyone can make! You can talk about any aspect of a game in a User Review, and talk about if it is good, average, or bad. User Reviews are a good way to talk about how you feel about a game! It is recommended that you finish the game before reviewing it. Also, when you are done, please add the User Reviews category to it. For a sample User Review, go here. The Random Mario Fact of the Week is a bit of Mario trivia. Any interesting Mario fact can be used for it, and it is changed every Friday. The Poll of the Week is a Mario-related poll that we always have on the main page. A new poll will be added every Friday. Please vote, and the week after, the answer that got the most votes will be displayed under the poll for that week. The Wikis Created by Users of Mario Kart Wii Wiki feature lets users on any of the wikis in that list have a better chance of gaining powers on the other wikis on the list if they are good contributors. EX, a good contributor of the Luigi Time Wiki would have a better chance of gaining powers, like adminship, on the other Wikis Created by Users of Mario Kart Wii Wiki list. If you are a member of the Mario Kart Wii Wiki, and really like a wiki, feel free to add it to the list. Even if you didn't create it, there are a few exceptions, like the Luigi Wiki and the Mario Kart 8 Wiki. The Featured Article of the Week is a good, important article that is featured on the front page for a week, with a short description, link to the article, and picture. It can be anything from a major character, or a game, or a console or power up. Any major page can be a Featured Article of the Week. The Featured Article of the Week will be changed every Friday. The Mario Quote of the Week is the newest unique feature on Mario Kart Wii Wiki. It is a quote from any Mario game that is changed every Friday. Mario Quote of the Week You must be the great HERO ... impersonator. Bestovius, Super Paper Mario. News (as of 6/26/16) *We have a new admin, Miner Boy! *We have 24 admins! *We have 2000 pages! *All of the admin's names have been colored! *We have a new Fire Flower cursor! *We have a new Community Page! *Mario Kart Wii Wiki has a new competition! Goals: *Make it to twenty five admins (we're at twenty four) *Get spotlighted for a while. *Reach 1000 on the WAM Wiki Leaderboard... (Ok, not all our goals have to be realistic!) Featured Article of the Week Tippi is a character in the Super Mario series. She first appeared in Super Paper Mario. Admins *Ask Kassie Macabre (Lead Admin- holds the most edits. She's pretty much the boss, and loves Sonic the Hedgehog games.) *Ask JK55556 (Admin and WAM Manager- helps out often with the pages and loves Flipline Studios games a lot. He is good at answering questions.) *Humbly petition BananasAreAnnoying (Admin- a delectable contributor that makes great infoboxes and hates Bananas) *Ask Yoshi Fan 600 (Admin- a good contributor who is a fan of Yoshi and the number 600.) *Ask Mario Richardson (Admin-''' a Mario fan who makes great edits.) *Ask Mariz627 ('''Admin- a good contributor of the Luigi Time Wiki and this wiki that made our new logo.) *Ask ZeoSpark (Admin- a good contributor of the Mario Wiki that made our new cursor.) *Ask Can-tokMakeAfoomfa (Admin- a great contributor that is a huge fan of Mario Kart games.) *Ask Yoshi0001 (Admin- '''a good contributor that is a fan of the Paper Mario games.) *Ask Peachtree1 ('Admin- '''A new admin that loves dogs.) *Ask Cutie Pie Panda ('Admin-''' A new admin that loves Mario games and Beanie Babies.) *Ask Troy the boy ('Admin-' A good contributor that loves Webkinz.) *Ask Bryn E Miller ('''Admin- A good contributor that loves My Little Pony.) *Ask Shy and Dry Guy (Admin- A new admin that loves Yoshi and Mario games.) *Ask Lorenz Aliah (Admin-''' A new admin that loves Flipline games, and is a very good contributor on the Flipline Fan Customers Wiki.) *Ask CoolProDude10986 ('''Admin- A new admin that loves Flipline games, and is a very good editor.) *Ask NukenZack ('Admin-' A new contributor that colored all the admin's names.) *Ask Chicken45 ('Admin- '''A new admin that is a great editor of the North Carolina Rural Legends Wiki.) *Ask Jay is turtleman2 ('Admin- 'A new admin that knows a lot about biology.) *Ask Usernaime242 LEFT ('Admin- 'A new admin that loves Minecraft, and is a great mathematician.) *Ask Viperinelight50 ('Admin-''' A new admin that likes playing flash games and is good at mathematics.) *Ask Darthwikia25 ('Admin- '''A new admin that likes Minecraft and Terraria and is redesigning Mario Kart Wii Wiki.) *Ask Rith4life ('Admin- 'A new admin that likes Wings of Fire and Minecraft.) *Ask Miner Boy ('Admin- '''A new admin that likes Minecraft and ROBLOX.) Other *Ask Community Central Wiki if the admins can't help you out. *Here is the Mario Kart Wii Wiki Staff. *Here is Mario Kart Wii Wiki's WAM Score. *If you're new to Wikia, please check out Wikia University. *For lists of all the Characters, Games, Powerups, and Consoles in the Super Mario series, click the links. *To check out our new contest, go here. The Rules # To become an admin, a user has to stay active for a week OR make 25 separate edits. # No non-Mario pages should be made, besides User Reviews. # Any admin that is inactive for a month or more will have their adminship taken away. # Users that have been active for two weeks OR have made at least 50 edits can become bureaucrats. # If a user advertises the Mario Kart Wii Wiki or has someone they know join, they will get every title available. # If there is an argument on the wiki, a poll should be set up about it. The option with the most votes will be the one that happens. # Rude language is not allowed. The first time, it will result in a warning, the second, a three hour ban, and the third, a day ban. # Banning other users for no reason (it is ok to ban them if they are breaking rules) will result in a five day ban. # Being a good contributor on one of the Wikis created by Users of Mario Kart Wii Wiki will increase your chances of becoming an admin on the others. # Making a huge helpful change to the Mario Kart Wii Wiki, like a new logo, will earn you instant adminship and every other title available. # Please try to use good spelling and grammar while editing pages. You will not be punished for not doing this, but please try to. # If someone makes over 250 edits, they will not lose their adminship for becoming inactive. # The master admin has to change the Poll of the Week, Featured Article of the Week, Mario Quote of the Week, and the Random Mario Fact of the Week each Friday. # If someone makes 100 edits, or makes an edit every day for a month, they will earn every title available. Random Fact of the Week Super Mario World is Shigeru Miyamoto's favorite Mario game. Wikis created by users of Mario Kart Wii Wiki Some of the wikis may not have many active users or pages. If you help make pages, you are a good contributor. On one of the wikis, someone became an admin five days after they joined, so anyone could. Helping on one of these wikis will increase your chances of becoming an admin on the others, so keep that in mind. Please make these wikis popular! Flipline Fan Customers Wiki (By: JK55556) Yoshi is the Best! Wiki (By: Yoshi Fan 600) Super Mario 3D World Wiki (By: Yoshi0001) We are Daisy Wiki (By: Yoshi0001) The Lonely Goomba Wiki (By: Kassie Macabre) Koopa Wiki (By: Cutie Pie Panda) Stop Mario Hating Wiki (By: Yoshi Fan 600) North Carolina Rural Legends Wiki (By: Chicken45) Super Luigi Wiki (With: Kassie Macabre) Brickfilm Wiki (By: Viperinelight50) Sonic Adventure Wiki (With: Kassie Macabre) Super Paper Mario Wiki (With: Kassie Macabre) Sonic Unleashed Wiki (With: Kassie Macabre) Childrens' Rights Wiki (By: Kassie Macabre) Happy Creating from all the admins of the Mario Kart Wii Wikia! Poll of the Week What is your favorite nitro Mario Kart game? Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Mario Kart DS Mario Kart Wii Mario Kart 7 Mario Kart 8 Last week's poll was What is your favorite retro Mario Kart game? and Mario Kart: Super Circuit won. Category:Browse Category:Information Category:General Info Category:Mario Kart Wii Wiki Category:Rules